No Matter What
by Kayden-Nedyak
Summary: This is when Germany finds Italy, before Romano shows up. It is kinda depressing so warning for feels. So far, there will not be any chapters but if I change my mind I will post an update.


**Hey guys...So I was in the mood to write something depressing so...Here it is! It's another Hetalia story but this one does not have chapters, it is just a short, depressing story. So, warning for feels...Please, review and tell me what you thought about it. Thank you for reading.  
**

* * *

It was pretty easy. All it took was a smile, an idiotic remark, and a a few years in experience. Oh, and a lot of lying. But once you got all that, you're pretty much set to go. Of course, it's even easier when the person you're trying to trick is such a softy. I almost feel bad.

The morning sun's heat fell on my face and slowly I stirred from my slumber. I opened my eyes and sighed. I wasn't too fond of the morning, it was bright, cheery and not at all me. As I sat up in bed, I felt my stomach lightly rumble and growl. Right on cue, a deep voice called from nearby.

"Italy! Get up! We have training to be done!" I sighed and began to get dressed. When I heard heavy footsteps coming upstairs, I immediately put on my best smile. The door opened and the muscled German walked in. "Good. You are getting ready. Ve have some training to do zhen breakfast. Ja?" I pouted. "Training and THEN breakfast? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Germany shook his head and frowned. "Nein. Ve vill just do some basic warm-ups and zhen ve'll have breakfast. After breakfast, ve have more training to do." With that, the German left and shut the door.

Today didn't go any different than any other day. I ran away from Germany and hid from him. He found me and 'punished' me by making me do twenty push ups and five laps around the field. I proceeded to act like I was pathetic and couldn't even do one lap, when in truth, I could most likely beat the German ten times over.

Japan was unusually quiet today. "Hey, Japan!~ What's up?" I sat next to him and guzzled water. He looked at me with a sort of blank expression. "Itary-kun. How are you doing today?" He had a certain tone to his voice but I couldn't quite place it. "I'm great!~ Besides having to do training before breakfast..." I giggled and smiled at the quiet asian man. He simply nodded and continued eating his noodles. He was kind of odd at times.

Germany questioned us again, asking things like what we would do if being interrogated by the enemy, or if we got into combat with no weapon. Afterwards, he showed us some hand to hand combat moves. I knew acting like a complete idiot all day wouldn't be very wise, so I threw my once in the blue moon smartness out there and actually threw a grenade properly.

"I think you're finally learning, Italy." Germany praised me and patted my back. Japan, however, gave me a glance and nodded. I simply smiled on and followed the German. "What are we having for lunch? Is it pasta? Is it Ronzoni? It's not my favourite but it's still good!~ Oh, can we have shells?~ The mini ones!" I pestered him all the way to the kitchen, and while he began looking through the cabinets. "How about vurst and potatoes? It vould be a good change." I smiled and nodded.

As we ate, I couldn't help but notice Japan kept giving me looks. As soon as Germany excused himself, I asked Japan straight out. "Japan, is something wrong? You kept giving me weird looks..." "Oh! Gomen'nasai, Itary...I did not mean to be rude." I shook my head and smiled. "Nah, it's fine. But why?" Japan said nothing for a minute but finally he spoke. "Itary...I heard you tarking to someone on the phone the other day. You sounded armost...sad. Is everything arright, Itary?" I tried not to look surprised or anything. If I did then he would surely find out. He was good at picking up little things.

"Yea, of course!~ Did you hear anything I said?" I tried to keep my tone as normal as possible and tried to remember something that might have gotten me 'sad' or whatever. "Not rearry. I heard you say keep rooking. Mind if I ask what it is you are rooking for?" My mind raced. I had to think, think! "A-A Cat. I saw a cat and thought it was lost. I was worried so I called the pound, and they said they couldn't find a missing cat so I said you don't have to keep looking..." Japan nodded. "I see. I'm sorry if I seemed a rittre rude. I was simpry worried about you." I nodded and smiled, yet again.

That was awfully close. How did I not hear him getting close? How could I not tell? Curse his silence! If I had gotten caught...

A sudden knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Italy, I'm coming in!" Germany's voice boomed from the other side. I sat on my bed and smiled. "Okay!~" Germany came in and shot me an odd look. "Are you alright? You didn't answer zhe first three times I knocked. At first I thought you were asleep but zhen I heard the floorboards creak." Shit. "Yea, everythings fine!~ I was just finishing up in the bathroom!" Germany nodded. "Good, vell, goodnight." Germany left and gently closed the door.

I really had to be more careful. I let them _both_ almost figure me out. That was not good. I have to keep focused. I sighed and gently rubbed my eyes. I was beyond tired but couldn't fall asleep. I knew I needed sleep. I had to be my best for tomorrow, I can't afford to get caught. If I do, I may never see him again...I can't have that. I have to find him...

I don't know when I fell asleep last night. I just know my eyes began to drift and before I knew it I was asleep. I woke up to the phone ringing. At first, I was tempted to just let Germany answer but then I realized how big of a mistake that'd be.

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to answer the phone. "Italy speaking!" "Italy, I think we've got him. We're investigating some more, but if this is the real deal, we're in Spain right now. We'll fill you in with more details later." My heart pounded in my chest. "Spain...I'll be there soon, keep investigating, if anything changes, call me immediately. Watch him every minute of the day, do not let him out of your sight. You understand me? I am not losing him again." "Acknowledged." I hung up and sighed. Thank god. I've finally found you.

I turned around and froze. Japan stood in the doorway with a blank expression on his face. "Oh, Itary, I didn't know you wourd be up so earry." I nodded and chuckled nervously. "H-Hey. Couldn't sleep?" Japan shook his head. "No, that is not it. I heard the phone ringing but I guess you arready answered it." He heard me?! "Oh, yeah! It was nothing!~" Japan nodded and yawned. "I see. I wirr head back to bed then. Goodnight, Itary." The asian man turned around and headed back down the hall to the guest room.

I couldn't focus that day. My mind kept wandering to the fact that they might have found him. I hoped from the bottom of my heart that this was the real deal, that they finally found him, my brother.

When we were younger, we had gotten separated. I never found out where my brother ended up and I don't know if he knew where I was. For all I know, he was completely gone, just like Grandpa Rome. Since we got separated, I made it my mission to find him. Of course, being a small country I couldn't do anything then. So when I grew up some more, I immediately set out to finding him. I originally was told he was in Germany and I knew I had to get to him. I took the place of one of Italy's finest soldiers, and let myself get caught. I was able to get some inside info that way. After I found out he wasn't here, I began searching other countries. I tried Japan but they said according to their research, he was never even near Japan. I have some of my greatest researchers and spies working on this, and they truly are great. Yes, so far we've uncovered nothing but I feel like I'm closer than I ever was. And through it all, they have been loyal and have worked nonstop for me. I appreciate that.

As I said before, I couldn't focus. My mind kept wandering and I kept thinking about my brother. I decided that at training, I would leave to Spain. I knew how I could get there without Germany and Japan worrying that I've gone. I called my boss and told him I needed him to send out a team to get me to Spain. I stated it was an urgent matter involving my brother. He understood and immediately set out a team and sent a letter stating I was heading back to my own country for a while.

The three of us-Germany, Japan, and I-have become an axis. The axis powers, if you will. It happened a while ago, when we were stranded on the beach. Without that alliance, I fear I would have had more obstacles and problems.

I left with my team. We arrived at Spain in just a few days. I called my spies a few times and had them give me updates on the way there. My brother was still there, and he was with someone. Presumably Spain. It was going to be difficult to rescue my brother without being caught by Spain but I had to try. When we arrived, I disguised myself as a run of the mill Spaniard. It was kind of easy. Now, I had to find Spain and take my brother back.

My spies told me the Spaniard follows my brother practically everywhere. Sometimes, my brother can get away for a few moments when Spain has to go out to run an errand. As soon as he does, I have a chance to get my brother. However, I only have a short amount of time before the Spaniard gets back.

My phone rang while I was waiting for Spain to leave. "Hello?" "Italy, Spain has left the building through a back door and is heading to his car. Okay...He's driving off. Your brother may still be inside. If you're going to act, you need to act now." I immediately got out the car and placed my cap on my head. I rushed to the door and knocked six times.

The door opened and an angry looking Italian stood there. It was him. It was really him. I couldn't move, I just stood there. He looked so angry, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and pull him into a big hug.

"Well, what do you want, you bastard!?" I blinked and took a small breath. "Romano, it's me. Your brother?" My voice cracked a bit and I had to force myself not to burst into tears. He just stood there and looked at me. Suddenly he got angrier and yelled at me. "Is this some kind of a joke to you!? Get the fuck off my doorstep right now! I'm going to fucking kill you, you lying bastard!" I took a step back, a bit scared. I don't think I've seen him _this_ angry before. I couldn't back down now though, not after I came all the way here.

With one swift movement, I yanked off the cap and stepped in front of him again. "It's ME! I came to take you home." Please, remember me, I silently prayed in my head. "...Where the hell have you been, you asshole? I've been stuck in this fucking hell hole with this Spanish idiota! All he does is hug and cuddle and make me clean and shit! I'm so sick of it!" I nodded and grabbed his wrist. "Well, now we can leave. I'll take you to Germany. We're going to have to stay there for a short while and then I'll take you back home with me." Romano nodded slowly and stepped out. "Let's go. He gets back in twenty minutes. I want to be gone before he gets back."

The trip back to Germany was silent. I had so much I wanted to ask him but for now, I was just glad he was home. "How is this 'Germany' treating you? He had better be taking good fucking care of you, otherwise I'm going to beat his fucking ass." He curses a lot, and more than once in a sentence. Germany wasn't going to like this. "He's nice. We do lots and lots of training, sometimes before breakfast. But he cooks good food and is mostly polite." My brother nodded and crossed his arms. "Training before breakfast...I already don't like him."

When we arrived, Romano told me to wait. "Just so you know, I'm fucking pissed that you took so long to find me. And second...I'm glad that you found me." He got out before I could respond. I'm glad I found him too.

When we reached the backyard, Japan and Germany had just finished training. Japan noticed my return and bowed respectfully. "Herro, Itary-kun. It is good to-" He noticed my brother and looked sort of confused. "Oh, I did not know you were bringing company. It is nice to meet you, I am Kiku Honda otherwise known as Japan." He bowed to Romano as well and Romano awkwardly bowed back. "Uh...Name's Romano. Or Lovino Vargas, Southern Italy." Japan smiled. "I see. Werr, it is a pleasure to meet Itary's brother. I wirr terr Germany of your arrivar." Japan left and Romano crossed his arms. "Hmph. He's alright. Could do with less bowing."

Germany arrived and Romano's face changed immediately. "The fuck...He looks like he's on fucking steroids..." Germany held out his hand towards my brother. "Hi. I am Germany also known as Ludvig Beilschmidt. It's good to meet you. Japan tells me you're Italy's brother. Hopefully you vill not slack off as much as he does." Romano scoffed and began insulting him, ignoring his outstretched hand. Germany sighed and furrowed his brows.

"Great. Now I have a slacker and one vith an attitude problem." Germany mumbled and crossed his arms. "Vell, if you are to stay here, you must abide by my rules. You vill train every morning, and follows my orders, ja? If I say jump, you respond vith how high." Romano growled and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "No fucking way! I didn't come here to be your fucking lapdog, you stupid bastard! And my brother thinks you're nice! Tch, my brother may be an idiot, but I'm not! And there's no fucking way I am training every day! Fuck you and your over muscled arms, you fucking potato headed bastard!"

I didn't know what to say. So I just stood there, and watched. Romano and Germany went back and forth for another minute before I stepped in and dragged Romano away. I took him to my room where I gave him some of my clothes. He grumbled the whole time. "Germany is really strict but he's nice too!~" I smiled and sat on the bed next to him. "I don't fucking like him. This is worse than staying with the tomato bastard! Fucking...I want to leave as soon as possible, you shithead!" Romano angrily laid down and pulled the covers up to his chin.

I quietly laid down and smiled. "Heh, Ve~... It's been a long while since we slept in the same bed, hm?" Romano scoffed and told me to shut the eff up. He was a lot meaner but he was still my brother and even though he seemed like he hated my guts, I was just happy he was back. "Well, goodnight, Romano!~" "Fuck you. Go to sleep, idiot." I'd have to ask why he was so angry now but I'll save that for another time. For now, I just want to enjoy tonight. "I swear to god Italy, if you start snoring I'm going to fucking kill you." I turned over and pouted. I couldn't help it.

I guess I did start snoring because I woke up to Romano shaking me and yelling at me to shut up. "Fucking god, I am trying to sleep so stop fucking snoring, you BASTARD!" I tried to pry him off and yelled for him to stop. Eventually he let me go and laid back down, grumbling under his breath. I gently rubbed my neck as I watched him. He has no fucking idea...How much I missed him. I can't believe he's mad at me for taking so long. It took forever but I vowed i would find him, no matter what. If only he knew how agonizing it was for me. No matter, I found him and that's what's important. I laid back down and sighed, quietly and carefully scooting closer to him. "I missed you, Romano." I quietly mumbled and sniffled into his back.

* * *

 **Okay there it is! Not as depressing as I thought it was gonna be at first but eh. Anyway, this was just out of the blue and y'know completely random. I am still working on AFOA so don't worry. I'm trying to make it sound better and more interesting I guess. But anyways, I hope you like this short story, I hope it's not too bad. Please leave a review with what you thought about it, any mistakes you noticed, anything I could improve or maybe I should do better on, etc. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it is very appreciated. :)**

 **-Kayden out.**


End file.
